Fantastic Four Vol 1 366
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** * Magus' citadel * Devos' ship Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story is part of the Infinity War event and events in this story expands on events that occur in . The scenes where Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Iron Man are battling their dopplegangers are expanded upon in Infinity War #1, and portions of Reed's battle with his double are covered in that same story. * Reed and Ben were last seen in while Johnny and Sue were last seen in . * The Magus and his Thanos Doppleganger appear here simultaneously with events occurring in . * The Encephalizer machine in this story has the brain patterns of the team that Reed took in and is a larger version of the device he first used in to track Sue and Franklin. * Reed mentions that the device is supposed to monitor the psychic barriers dampening Franklin's mutant powers. Franklin purposely cut off his powers in . Reed has been concerned that those barriers were weakened by Occulus when he kidnapped the boy in - . * Johnny's refers to how the Fantastic Four was created thanks to one of Reed's experiments going wrong. This of course is a reference to the accident in that gave the group their powers. * Franklin appears here following the events of the 2nd and 3rd stories featured in . * The Puppet Master was last seen in - where he helped expose Lyja as a spy for the Skrulls and provided information to the Fantastic Four to rescue the real Alicia from space. * Mention is made to the fact that Ben has been dating Sharon Ventura. During the period when Lyja was posing as Alicia Masters (starting in as explained in ) she eventually married the Human Torch in . Believing that he lost Alicia for good, Ben started pursuing a relationship with Sharon since inviting her to join the team in . Ultimately, Sharon was mutated into a She-Thing in leading to their relationship forming in . After Sharon was cured by Dr. Doom in she disappeared shortly thereafter following the events of . She resurfaced , and as revealed in she is spying on the Fantastic Four for Dr. Doom. * Following her appearance here, Alicia next appears in . * The woman who berates Johnny here is identified as Bridgette O'Neil in . * Reed is possessed by his Doppleganger for the duration of the Infinity War saga until he is freed in . * Paibok and Lyja were last seen seemingly perishing in , how they survived the destruction of the Skrull War World is revealed in a flashback in . Devos was last seen after he was defeated by the Fantastic Four in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}